<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bitch Slap from a Fairy by PlumPanic (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504775">A Bitch Slap from a Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlumPanic'>PlumPanic (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Eating Ass M'Boys, Except Futaba, Fuck Akechi I don't allow him in my fics, Futaba is a bro, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Light Bondage, M/M, Not in any specific part of the game, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Status Effects, The Phantom Thieves are there for the start but they don't really do much, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, he's a power bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlumPanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ouch! You bitch!" </p><p>The fairy had bitch slapped him in a physical attack, and nearly knocked him off balance with the force and left his mask askew. The blonde rubbed his sore cheek, looking at his hand when he pulled it away as if there would be blood. Instead, he saw pink, glittery dust left over on yellow gloves. </p><p>"What is this..?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bitch Slap from a Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written smut in years, jesus fuck this is a mess. I wrote it in the span of 5 extremely sleep deprived nights, and refuse to proof read it, so I apologize for whatever the fuck my horny quarantine brain did with words. I hope you enjoy it though! I love these dumbass boys, they're perfect for each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ouch! You bitch!" </p><p>Ryuji reeled back, cupping his cheek. The shadow, a fairy who looked like Valentine's day threw up on her, batted pink dragonfly wings and returned to her original spot. The fairy had bitch slapped him in a physical attack, and nearly knocked him off balance with the force and left his mask askew. Guess those scrawny arms packed an unseen punch. </p><p>The blonde rubbed his sore cheek, looking at his hand when he pulled it away as if there would be blood. Instead, he saw pink, glittery dust left over on yellow gloves. </p><p>"What is this..?" He mumbled, glaring with dark eyes at the shadow. </p><p>"Skull, use God's Hand!" Ryuji snapped out of his thoughts, glancing to Joker and nodding. Captain Kidd, from behind him, enacted the move and knocked the woman to the ground.</p><p>The group bombarded her, Joker bantering and smooth talking her into becoming a mask for his use. All the while Ryuji kept his hand on his cheek, the glitter making his skin tingle with warmth. </p><p>They all relaxed once the ordeal was over.</p><p>"You good there, Skull?" Haru asked softly, approaching him with a stare of confusion. </p><p>"Uh, yeah I think so? Chick smacked the shit outta me, left the powder on me. Dunno if it does anything, but it feels kinda tingly." He shrugged, rubbing his fingertips over the spot and showing the pink leftover. </p><p>"Well, we're done for the day, so you should be able to rest once we get back, right?" She looked back at the rest of the group. Yusuke and Makoto were discussing something probably intellectual, and Morgana was watching Ann with poorly hidden desire as the blondie interrupted the two's discussion with a grin. Futaba had dropped from her place above them all, stretching fully after sitting in her UFO for a while. When she turned back, Ryuji had bleary eyes, staring off at the walls of Mementos without any meaning. A dainty hand waves in front of a lightly freckled face and he zones back in. </p><p>"Are you alright? You looked very.. dazed. Should I call for Morgana to give you something?" She placed the hand that had been in front of of his face onto his shoulder. </p><p>He shook his head, clearing his throat and ignoring how the warmth on his cheek spread down his neck. It didn't hurt, so it couldn't be that bad. "Nah, nah. Think I'm just drained from battling all day long. Thanks though, Haru." He weakly smiles, patting her hand with his un-glittered one. She smiles back, and squeezes his shoulder before stepping back and giving him a little bit of space. </p><p>She steps back when Joker approaches with a smile, waving to him before joining the others. </p><p>“You good?” The raven asked, slipping off his mask and putting it into his pocket. His brow raised as he pointed to the pink hand print on the others cheek. </p><p>“Huh? Yeah, dude, just a slap is all. Doesn’t hurt or anything, I should be good!” He grins, knocking his fist into the taller mans shoulder. Akira smiles back, leaning down just a smidgen to plant a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. The blonde would have loved the show of affection, but as soon as Akira’s lips touched his cheek a sharp line of heat went through his body and he pulled away from the contact with a gasp. He pressed a hand to his cheek, looking at Akira with wide eyes, the warmth didn’t leave his body even after a few seconds of tense silence.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” He sounded genuinely concerned, and Ryuji felt guilty about it.</p><p>“No? I dunno, felt weird. Felt like a lightning strike through my whole body. Wasn’t expecting it at all.” He tried to wave it off, but he could feel something stir in the pool of his stomach. Christ, why was this happening at a time like this. </p><p>“Joker! I need to speak to you for a sec!” Futaba called, waving her arm above her head to catch his attention. Akira gave Ryuji an apologetic look before stalking over to her. </p><p>She pulled him aside, her eyes looking frantic. </p><p>“What’s up?” He set a hand on his hip as the small girl fumbled over her words. “Uh— well.. You see, um. Awe jeez!” She smacked her palm to the side of her head, shaking it like she was getting her thoughts in order. “I figured out what the pink powder on Skull’s cheek is, and it’s… Not the best?” </p><p>The leader twisted to see where Ryuji was, and he seemed to be making fun of Morgana for staring at Ann so hopelessly. </p><p>“What is it? Is he gonna get hurt? Do I need to visit Takemi?” He rapid fired questions, the need to keep his boyfriend safe flaring up in him. Futaba shook her head fast, placing her hands up to shut him up. “No!!” She flushed, chewing n her lip. “It’s not gonna hurt him.. Well, it <i>might</i>… Augh!” She covered her face with her hands. “The pink stuff is an-” She couldn’t look him in the eyes, “an aphrodisiac.” She crossed her arms, shoulders relaxing now that she finally got it out. </p><p>“Aphrodisiac? You mean the stuff that makes people horny?” He said, far too blunt for the faux ginger’s liking. Her cheeks turns a deep red, shushing him loudly. —</p><p>“Shut up! But, yes, it is. From what I could find out, whatever the hell that powder is, it’s gonna really mess with his head.” Akira looks back at the blonde once more, who did look to be a little uncomfortable in his own skin, even as he bantered with the rest of the group. “Your touch is both going to amplify and… satisfy… the lust he feels. Whoever his object of affection is— <i>you</i>— is pretty much a drug for him. Anything you do, he’s going to be really into it. ” He turns to back to the younger teen, who seemed mortified to talk about the aphrodisiac. “Either he goes crazy with lust or you get him off.” She states finally, glaring up at him like he’s at fault for Ryuji’s affliction. </p><p>“So we just gotta fuck to fix it? Okay.” He smirks when Futaba smacks his chest in embarrassment. </p><p>“Gross!!!” </p><p>“Sorry, ‘Taba. It’s not gonna be that bad, not gonna kill him. Plus, I get the chance to mess with him.” </p><p>Futaba regarded him with a frown. “I don’t like that look in your eyes. You’re up to something, and I want no part of it.” </p><p>Akira shrugged, turning away after confirming that’s all she wanted to talk to him about. He slid up to Ryuji’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him into the Raven’s side. The blonde’s cheek flared red and he made a choking noise, clenching his jaw tightly to cut off the noise. When the buff boy raised his head to look at Akira’s face, scandalized he had such a reaction, brown iris’ seemed glazed over. Oh yeah, it’d be plenty fun to come. </p><p>He let go, winking at Futaba who watched him with wide eyes. She caught onto what he was planning rather quick, and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.</p><p>Morgana quickly shifted into the Monabus, everyone exhausted and wanting to go home and rest. Ryuji was just about to get in when Akira tugged him down, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ryuji’s skin felt on fire in the best way possible. He melted, gripping at Joker’s jacket tightly to keep his balance. Akira pulled back, incredibly pleased to see the blonde chase after the contact before realizing what he was doing. </p><p>He only chuckled when Skull whispered out an awed “What the eff?”. </p><p>Joker got into the bus, leaving his lover to regain his balance and figure out what the hell had just happened. It was like his brain blanked momentarily, desperately wanting more of Joker’s affection. </p><p>He pulled himself into the bus and Makoto sped them off. Just being close to Akira made him feel like he was going wild, like he wanting to tackle the lanky teen and kiss him until both of them were breathless. He almost gave into the impulse when Makoto called that they could get out now. </p><p>“Hey, Ann, you want to go to grab a burger right? You should take Morgana with you for the night.” Akira stated as soon as they returned to the normal world. Their casual attire back, and the pink that was on Ryuji’s cheek now nothing more than a faint hint of glitter on his skin. </p><p>The girl looked surprised at the proposition. “Oh?”</p><p>Akira let his bag fall from his shoulder, Morgana now fully cat and huddled inside. “Yeah! I’m sure he’d be good company, and you can work on your acting with him to help out and give pointers!” He urged, holding out his bag. Morgana didn’t look at all opposed. “I’d love to spend the evening with you, Lady Ann.” The cat meowed. </p><p>She agreed, letting Morgana hop into her arms and climb into her own bag. Morgana said that he’d be back meet back with Akira at school. “So there’s less of a travelling hassle.” He said, which was code for <i>“I want to spend as much time as possible with Ann.”</i> And he wouldn’t deny the crushing boy the chance to get closer to the girl, even if she was very obviously with Shiho. He’d figure it out, eventually. </p><p>Haru and Makoto decided that they’d go to a park for a little date. No doubt Haru just wanted to look at pretty flowers and info dump about them as Makoto dreamily watched her ramble. Yusuke was the only one who left alone, and said his goodbyes so he could return to his lobsters. Futaba trailed behind a certain couple. She tugged on Akira’s sleeve harshly.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing, and you are despicable for it.” She hissed, making her brother chuckle and ruffle her hair. “Relax, I’m having fun. Help a man out a little?” He leaned down closer, “I’m going to get Sojiro out of the shop so ‘Yuj and I can get completely alone, think you can do a favour for your dear older brother?”</p><p>Ryuji, who was beside them, now looked completely in his own world. If Futaba didn’t know better, and couldn’t see the bulge in his shorts (ew), she would think he was daydreaming. His face was red, and he tripped over his own feet occasionally when he wasn’t paying attention. </p><p>“H-Hey, is the weather extra hot today? I swear it wasn’t this warm an hour ago.”</p><p>Futaba didn’t reply. </p><p>The train ride back to Yongen-Jaya was mostly silent aside from the usual bustle of the city. Thought, beneath the mask of chatter between students and co-workers of their day, an ex-track star let out desperate sighs. He could steadily feel his head fill with cotton and with Akira in his sight, he was so close to tugging him closer to kiss his impossibly cute face over and over. He didn’t think he’d ever been such a horndog. Even past his comphet comments on women’s bodies and his bisexual awakening of seeing Joker tug at blood red gloves and smirk like he owned the entirety of Mementos— back when Kamoshida was their biggest challenge to defeat and surpass, his dick was never so hard just by seeing the dude he was in love with simply exist. If he wasn’t surrounded by complete strangers, grasping his last bits of coherency for his dear life, he was sure he’d have Akira pressed to a wall making those pretty little breathy noises he adored so much. Fuck, he probably shouldn’t be thinking about Akira moaning, it was only making things worse. </p><p>He didn’t even seem to notice when their stop came, Futaba gripping his wrist and tugging him from the bus and practically having to assist him in getting out of the station and onto the streets for the walk home. He only vaguely registered Futaba scolding Akira for trying to wrap an arm around the blonde and whisper things into his ear. His feet moved and he walked, he could feel himself doing it, but there was so direction in his mind, only Akira and the image of him shirtless and underneath him. Small hands pushed him forward, and with the little bits of thoughts he had left, noticed that they were in front of LeBlanc. </p><p>He took a deep breath, re-aligning his thoughts as Akira pushed open the door and the group entered. </p><p>“Hey, Sojiro,” The raven called to his adoptive father, immensely happy the cafe was currently empty. “Mind closing up early? Ryuji started to feel sick on the train here, and his mom isn’t home, so I thought I’d watch over him. But I don’t think your customers would enjoy the sound of him possibly throwing up at 3 in the afternoon.” </p><p>The cafe owner looked skeptically at the delinquent, who stood behind Akira, draping over his shoulder to look natural even though the simple contact made him want to whimper. He was pretty sure his face was redder than the curry they sold, and he could feel him sweating. The shop was never this hot, the whole day shouldn’t be this hot in general yet his skin felt like the sun was beating down on him though they inside and away from the beams of light coming through the window. </p><p> “Eyy boss..” He groaned weakly, shifting so his hard on was pressed into Akira’s hip and out of Sojiro’s view. He ignored the soft hum of interest from the raven, a smirk crawling slowly onto his lips. Futaba grit her teeth and took a deep breath before bouncing over to the counter. She pulled the attention away from the horny blonde and onto herself. </p><p>“Dad! Can you drive me to to the game stop? There’s a new release that came out, and I want it!” She looked over her shoulder, fixing her older brother with a deathly glare before turning back. “It’s probably gonna be packed, so I want to have someone I know with me.” </p><p>“Well… I guess I’ll do it. Just air out the place if he does vomit, I will disown you if I come back to open tomorrow and the smell of sickness lingers.” He walked out from behind the counter and ushered Futaba out with him. With a final call of, “Clean up for me!” They left, Futaba being kind enough to slip the door sign to ‘Closed’ before they pair took off. </p><p>“We’re alone now,” He murmured, smiling to himself when the blonde pressed his face into the pale skin of the others neck and grunted. Ryuji whined in protest at Akira unwrapping himself from the blonde’s grip, but followed the pull of direction when Akira led him to the stairs and up into the attic. </p><p>“Aki, bro, babe.. What the eff is up with me?” He felt like it was mid July. He tugged off his tank top without thinking, and the lack of the fabric was only marginally better. Grey eyes trailed over the tanned torso, speckled with freckles from time in the sun, running and working out. After his leg injury, Ryuji couldn’t run properly for a while after. Chronic knee pain was a bitch. But he used his extra energy that was usually let out with running and starting working on his upper body. Akira couldn’t be more grateful for the decision, now that he could see a breathless, flushed, needy Ryuji gripping his tank top. Pecs rose and feel with each deep breath and Akira had the passing thought of licking over lightly defined abs. </p><p>“Simple. It’s an aphrodisiac.” Akira tugged off his jacket, his own shirt coming second and letting the garments drop onto the couch. </p><p>With the lack of pressure to be well behaved around others, Ryuji could finally give into what his brain has been screaming at him to do this whole time. He wrapped his arms tight around Akira’s waist, his chest pressed into his boyfriends neck as he attacked the pale skin of his neck with kisses. Akira made a contented noise and pressed his ass back into older teens hips. </p><p>“S’that why my whole body feels like it’s on fire? The fairy bitch?” His fingers ran over the expanse of a lean torso, sighing at the contact filling his body with hot relief. It felt so good, so overwhelming, and Ryuji wanted more.</p><p>Akira made a noise of confirmation, “And I’ll be the one to help make it all better.” </p><p>He turned around in the tan boys arms, dragging him into a deep kiss. It was messy, but neither could bother to care about it. “Let me do a little something for you, I promise you’ll like it.” He pecked Ryuji’s lips before pulling away. “Pants off, please,” He sing-songed. Ryuji looked ecstatic to strip off his cargo shorts, kicking them aside. He glanced down at himself before ridding himself of his socks. They were pro-homo, socks no longer needed to stay on. </p><p>The raven led him to the bed, pushing him onto the crate supported mattress and ordering him to sit on his knees. Ryuji complied with curiosity, eyeing up his lover in the process. With rapt attention, the ex track star ogled Akira as he shirked off the rest of his clothes. Belt in hand, and a devilish grin on thin lips, Akira tugged his boyfriends hands behind his back and used the belt to secure them into being rendered immobile. </p><p>“’Kira wh-” “Shhhh, just trust me on this. It’ll be worth it in the end.” He squeezed freckled shoulders briefly before getting down and reaching between crates. He returned back to standing, a half used bottle of lube in his hand. “Hope you enjoy getting a show, ‘Yuj.” He crawled onto his bed, settling on his hands and knees in front of an overly aroused blondie. Said blondie groaned, watching Akira cover his fingers with lube and get comfortable, sinking down and pressing his chest into the mattress so his rear was on display. </p><p>Ryuji instinctively moved to reach out, but the grip of a belt holding his arms together brought him back to the reality of being restrained. He whined uselessly, fingers curling into a tight fist as Akira settled in his position. The younger of the two reached back, dragging lube covered fingers over his hole before pressing a digit in. </p><p>They’d messed around before, so it wasn’t like this was their first time. But the added lust fogging up his mind had Ryuji feeling like he was the same desperate teen eager to get into his boyfriends pants with reckless abandon. </p><p>The raven played it up a little for the sake of watching Ryuji restlessly shift in his spot. He watched over his shoulder, the blonde’s lips in an ‘o’ shape, brown eyes focused in completely. He made a show of moaning extra loud every time he crooked his finger and groaned lewdly when he pushed in a second. </p><p>“Fuck, Aki, you look so good..” Ryuji let out a hard exhale, chewing on his lip. His boxers felt 2 sizes too tight and scent of Akira’s cologne that permeated throughout the attic bedroom only made Ryuji’s predicament worse. “Ooh, I got you to say fuck, I’ll take that as an achievement.” Akira laughed, grinning up at an overly around, yet exasperated, Ryuji. “Babe, my god, please let my arms free! Wanna touch you so bad, dude.” He started babbling, begging to be let go so he could pin Akira into the bed and pound him into next week. Akira only swayed his hips and pressed his fingers in deeper, drawing out low moans. He could give Ryuji some relief soon, he was properly stretched by now, but he wanted to see how long he could drag out his boyfriends ramblings. </p><p>“Ngh, fuck it..” The older teen shuffled back, his eyes briefly meeting the others before he shifted his weight and bent down. A hot, wet muscle prodded at Akira’s hole and he pulled his fingers away with a gasp. Ryuji got to work, tongue fucking his lover with vigor, the sound of the raven whimpering with need only spurring him further. Long fingers gripped dyed blonde locks, forcing Ryuji’s face into place as Akira ground back against his mouth. The ex runner ate at him like he was a starved man presented with a buffet meant only for his consumption. </p><p>“When the hell did you get so good at this?” Akira bit onto the pillow under his torso, pulling at short hair as he hid his whimpers into the pillows fabric. The lack of hands didn’t stop Ryuji, fervently lapping over furled skin and pushing his tongue deep into Akira. “Shit, ‘Yuj, m’ getting close just from this.” He pushed his boyfriends face away, breathing heavily as he sat up properly. He looked more flustered than Ryuji did, like Akira was the one that had gotten hit with a lust status effect and not his boyfriend. </p><p>Akira turned in his spot to face the other, kneeling just like Ryuji. “I would say I’d tease you more because you didn’t sit and watch, but it felt so damn good so I’ll give you a reward instead.” His palm pressed into Ryuji’s crotch, and the blonde canted his hips up into the pressure with a grunt. “Shit, good boy,” At that, Ryuji dropped his head down onto Akira’s shoulder, moaning breathily. “Oh? Is that what’s doing it for you? Being called a <i>good boy?</i>” </p><p>“Sh-Shuddup..” </p><p>Akira tutted, lifting his hand, much to the disappointment of Ryuji, before sliding his hand past the band of his boxers to get skin on skin. His boyfriend moaned louder than he had expected, biting at Akira’s bare shoulder to muffle himself. </p><p>“Damn, if I knew aphrodisiacs could make you this noisy I would’ve made it a point to get you slapped by that fair.” Ryuji bit harder in an attempt to get Akira to shut up, but it only got him a squeeze to the base of cock in retaliation. “C’mon ‘Yuj, don’t you want to be good for me?” He asked, sugary sweet tone to his voice as he stroke Ryuji within the confines of his boxers. Ryuji responded with a moan instead of words. Akira picked the blonde’s head up from his shoulder, fingers under his chin keeping Ryuji’s focus on him. “Answer me. Do you want to be good for me?” </p><p>There was a pause, brown staring pleadingly into deep grey. Ryuji nodded. Akira’s lips curled into a pleased smirk. </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p>Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling loudly. The raven chuckled, using his leverage to press his lips to the others. They melded into a make-out session. Akira cupping Ryuji’s cheek, the blonde biting at his lips hurriedly as if urging his boyfriend on, and a hand working over a painfully hard dick. When they pulled out for air, Ryuji dropped his head down and messily covered Akira’s neck in wet kisses and gentle bites. Along the way, scattered hickeys bloomed onto his skin, luckily placed in places his school uniform would cover. </p><p>“Lift your hips, want you in me before either of us cum.” Ryuji was happy to comply. He removed his hand from the boxers only to tug them down. It was a little awkward with Ryuji unable to support himself with his arms, but the boxers eventually got tugged off and thrown onto the floor without a care. </p><p>“Look at you~” The raven purred, running his finger along the underside of the shaft. Ryuji glared weakly at Akira, hips twitching with want. He struggled against leather binding, “Fuckin’ hell, ‘Kira, let me free. I promise I’ll make you feel so good if you do.” Akira shook his head, reaching behind himself to grab the bottle of lube and uncap it. He spread the gel over his hand and reached down, stroking Ryuji and spreading the liquid all over. Ryuji let his head tip back with a groan. The aphrodisiac fucked with his head so much, and Akira’s touch gave him a clarity all while it set his body aflame. He could feel the light brush of Akira’s exhale against his sweaty, flushed skin, and the sound of the team leader’s smooth voice made him more willing to do whatever he was told. </p><p>“You’ll make me feel good whether you have your arms free or not. You always make me feel good,” He whispered, turning his back to Ryuji and slotting himself into place. </p><p>His legs spread, hovering over top of Ryuji’s lap with a grin. “Be good for me and don’t move your hips until I tell you do. I’ll have to punish you if you disobey.” Ryuji nodded frantically, only half listening. Akira lowered himself down, sliding down slowly and steadily with a drawn out whine that pulled from the back of his throat. He could feel Ryuji’s thighs tensing and relaxing as he forced himself to keep his hips still and kept in place, no matter how much he wanted to buck up.</p><p>Ryuji struggled against his restraints— pulling, tugging, and twisting at the belt that held his arms together like it would snap and let him free if he tried hard enough. It didn’t work. </p><p>“You’re doing good, even if you aren’t the most behaved.” Akira tried to sound reprimanding, but it was far too fond to hold any power. “Good boy~” Ryuji’s forehead dropped down onto Akira’s shoulder. “Y’gotta stop callin’ me that.. Sounds too good.”</p><p>The leader sat in Ryuji’s lap, not doing more than lightly grinding his hips down. To him, it didn’t feel like much, but with how Ryuji was struggling to keep down groans and cussing, he was sure it was overwhelming pleasure to the other boy. “Okay, do what you want.” </p><p>Ryuji had never felt more glad he was on the track team. He let Akira reach behind to loop his arms around Ryuji’s neck, bouncing in his lap in time with the blonde, who used the strong muscles in his thighs to thrust up hard and fast. The raven’s back arched, moaning loud enough to garner a noise complaint. “Yes! Keep going!” </p><p>They moved in time, minutes spent together of Akira riding Ryuji’s lap as the other bucked up, each time getting more and more eager and out of pace. He was getting close, and Akira could feel it with every harsh upward cant of lusting hips. “You wanna touch, right?” Akira asked, out of breath. Ryuji grunted in confirmation, “Please untie me. <i>Please, please, please.</i>” He continued to plead for freedom. The raven dropped his hands from Ryuji’s neck, clumsily reaching down and around to get to the belt trapped arms. They had to slow down somewhat, just so Akira could pull the strap loose. </p><p>As soon as he was freed, Ryuji shook off the belt and let the long loop of leather slip off of the edge of the bed and onto the floor. “Fuckin’ finally, babe.” He growled, rotating his wrists as Akira settled into a stillness so he could regain his bearings. “Gonna make you regret tying me up like that. S’fucking torture, Aki.” </p><p>If Akira didn’t have a dick in him, he probably would’ve been able to react quicker. He had fast reflexes, a result of battling shadows, but nothing could have prepared him for Ryuji gripping his biceps and forcing him down. He got forced into the mattress chest first, glasses knocked askew with the press of the side of his face into his pillow. It was an easy transition, Ryuji not pulling out through the whole thing. The blonde loomed over his lover, chest heaving and pupils blown out. </p><p>“Should’ve expected that, honestly.” Akira mumbled. </p><p>Ryuji snorted. He let go of thin arms and set on hand on a pale hip, making a point to squeeze tightly. “Been waiting to do this ever since the status effect set in.” It was Ryuji’s turn to smirk. It nearly rivaled the expression Akira made when he was Joker, and the raven never thought he’d find his boyfriend looking so cocky would be so attractive. </p><p>With the last bits of restraint left in his body, Ryuji pressed a kiss to Akira shoulder blade, mumbling for him to grab onto the pillow. Once Akira’s nails dug into the old pillowcase, Ryuji pulled back and pushed back in roughly. He didn’t build up the pace, too pent up after dealing with acting normal in public. The sound of skin meeting skin in a hard pace filled up the room, accompanied by the desperate sounding moans and stuttered out encouragements. </p><p>“Good boy- Fuck! C’mon, harder!” Akira cried out. </p><p>Ryuji pressed his palm down in between Akira’s shoulders, forcing his front half down even further, and slid in even deeper with the subsequent thrust of his hips. Akira gave up control, melting into the bed and letting Ryuji fuck him how he wanted. Hard, dirty, messy, and oh so fucking perfect. Akira mindlessly praised the buff blondie, reveling in the dip of blunt nails at his hip, or the particularly hard thrust in response to being called Akira’s good boy. </p><p>“Shit! Close! Just a little more~!” Akira was near sobbing, and Ryuji was in a similar state. He could almost call the boy above him feral with how he hunched over Akira’s form and slammed his hips forward, chasing his orgasm like he’d been denied pleasure for years. </p><p>He reached down, wrapping a hand around his length and stroked himself in time with the quick pace Ryuji set. The blonde reached forward, tangling his fingers into curly black hair and <i>pulled</i>. “Ah!” the younger teen whined high in his throat, chin tilting up with the tug at his scalp. Ryuji was loud from his spot above the thin boy, groaning and muttering about how amazing Akira felt, and how bad the needed to get off. </p><p>The raven chanted his lovers name over and over as he neared his orgasm. His hand moved faster, letting the consuming feel of pleasure fill his body and give into the heat pooled up in the bottom of his stomach. He shot his load over the sheets, a final cry of ecstasy wretched from his lips. Ryuji didn’t stop, grinding deep into Akira and edging the lanky teen into over-stimulation. Minutes later, when Ryuji finally came, Akira could feel the relief. The release on the grip of dark, frizzy hair; the long, low moan; and the slow grind of tanned hips as he drained himself of all he could. Blearily, Akira realized he hadn’t grabbed a condom before they got down and dirty. Oh well, they could visit the bathhouse later that night. </p><p>Ryuji sighed as he pulled out, limbs moving like molasses as he laid next to a splayed out, content Akria. The raven didn’t object to being pulled into the blonde’s arms, cuddling up into his side tiredly. </p><p>“Feels so much better now. No longer have skin that feels like Ann hit me with agi.” Ryuji laughed softly to himself. He looked down at the blissed out Akira, smiling and brushing sweaty bangs away from his face. He gently pulled off his fake glasses and set them on the window sill, which got him an appreciative hum. “So sweaty though, jesus.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, that’s what you get for having a fairy smack you into next century.”</p><p>“You say that, but you’re the one that got their brains fucked out, not me.” Ryuji retorted. </p><p>Akira shook his head, lazily moving so he was draped onto Ryuji’s side. “Tired… Gonna nap, we can bathe later, yeah?” He felt Ryuji nod against his hair, eyes slipping closed as soft kisses peppered over the top of his head. “Mhmm.. Gotta do laundry too, dude. So effin messy.” He laughed tiredly at the return of Ryuji self-censoring now that he was no longer stuck in the heady fog of arousal. </p><p>With the mid afternoon filtering through a closed window, the two teens fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! I may not respond to comments (out of fear of making a fool of myself) but I always read them, and dearly love any support I get.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>